Chip
Este artículo trata sobre el personaje del videojuego. Para la interpretación de Archie Comics de este personaje, véase Chip (Archie). *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (disfraz Mii) *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (disfraz Mii) |media = *''Sonic World Adventure (manga)'' *''Sonic: Night of the Werehog'' *Archie Comics |creadorreal = |artista = |españolactor = |inglesactor = Tony Salerno |japonactor = Ryōko Shiraishi |otrosactor = |edad = Desconocida |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia = Dark Gaia (contraparte oscura) |otrosnombres = *Chip *El emisario de la luz |especie = Desconocida |genero = Desconocido (referido como masculino) |altura = 45 cm (1' 5") |peso = 5 kg (11 lb) |pelaje = Borgoña, blanco |plumaje = |pelo = Blanco |piel = |esquema = |ojos = Bronce |atuendo = Collar verde |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = |comida = Chocolate |gustos = *Comida *Cualquier cosa sabor dulce *Comida rápida *Sundae Supreme *Miles "Tails" Prower *Professor Pickle *Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog |disgustos = *Dark Gaia *Dr. Eggman *Cualquier cosa picante *Cualquier cosa salada *Cualquier cosa agria *Cualquier cosa amarga *Hambre *Fantasmas *Sonic the Werehog (al principio) *Cualquier cosa que da miedo |habilidades = *Vuelo *Reconstrucción del planeta *Fotokinesis *Inmortalidad *Telepatía *Sensación de Gaia Temple *Manipulación de Gaia Temple **Transformación Gaia Colossus |movimientos = |tipohabilidad = Speed }} Chip (チップ Chippu ), también conocido como Light Gaia (ライトガイア Raitogaia ), es un personaje ficticio de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog. Él es una entidad primordial desde los albores del tiempo y la encarnación de la luz, el día y el renacimiento. Desde el comienzo de la Tierra, Chip ha estado en un conflicto eterno con Dark Gaia para proteger el planeta, donde ellos mantienen un ciclo de destrucción y renacimiento del mundo. En Sonic Unleashed, Chip fue despertado prematuramente por el Dr. Eggman cuando él trató de aprovechar a Dark Gaia, perdiendo sus recuerdos como resultado. Él más tarde conoció a Sonic the Hedgehog y ambos trabajaron juntos para traer el planeta de vuelta después de que Dark Gaia lo rompiera y recuperar los recuerdos de Chip. Después de restaurar su ciclo con Dark Gaia, Chip regresó a la latencia. Concepto y creación Chip se suponía que iba a ser llamado "Whip", en una referencia a "crema batida", que es la razón por la que la crema batida se convirtió en un motivo de diseño temprano (por ejemplo, algunos conceptos anteriores tenía su pelo como una masa de crema batida). Sin embargo, debido a que la palabra whip tiene diferentes connotaciones en inglés (incluyendo el acto de castigar, azotar o sufrir lesiones, como en el término latigazo), Sega of America no estaba satisfecho con el nombre, por lo que cambiaron el nombre a Chip. Historia Vida temprana Nacido como el opuesto de Dark Gaia, Chip se origina desde el principio de los tiempos y ha vivido en la Tierra desde que el planeta comenzó. El Profesor Pickle ha especulado que tanto Chip como Dark Gaia son manifestaciones del deseo del planeta por el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando Chip comenzó su trabajo de proteger la Tierra de Dark Gaia quien buscó su destrucción, iniciando un ciclo interminable de destrucción y renacimiento del planeta. En este ciclo, Chip se despertaría del núcleo del planeta después de que Dark Gaia se hubiera incubado en él durante millones de años y hubiera roto el planeta durante el tiempo del despertar. Chip devolvería entonces a Dark Gaia a la latencia en el núcleo del planeta, reconstruiría el planeta, y volvería a dormir en el núcleo de nuevo, lo que reanudaría el ciclo. A pesar de sus muchos años de deber, Chip nunca llegó a aprender sobre la Tierra misma. Hace unas decenas de miles de años, Chip acababa de terminar otro ciclo de destrucción y recreación del mundo con Dark Gaia, antes de volver a la latencia para el regreso de Dark Gaia. Sonic Unleashed thumb|200px|left|Chip siendo encontrado por Sonic. En Sonic Unleashed, Chip fue despertado prematuramente cuando el Dr. Eggman usó su Chaos Energy Cannon para despertar a Dark Gaia y romper la Tierra, dando una amnesia retrógrada a Chip. Él terminó inconsciente en Windmill Isle donde sin saberlo utilizó sus poderes para romper la caída de Sonic the Werehog desde el espacio. Cuando Sonic lo encontró, Chip se asustó brevemente al ver la forma Werehog de Sonic. Chip pronto se dio cuenta de su amnesia y sintió pánico hasta que Sonic prometió ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos. El amanecer entonces llegó, y Chip vio a Sonic volver a su viejo ser. Cuando los dos llegaron a Apotos, Chip tomó un gusto inmediato al Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme del Vendedor de Helados, por el que Sonic le nombró después. Después de buscar inútilmente en Apotos por cualquier persona que conocía a Chip, la noche cayó y Chip fue testigo de que Sonic se convirtió en un Werehog nuevamente. Poco después, Chip y Sonic encontraron a Tails, quien los llevó a Spagonia para ver al Profesor Pickle, quien podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el plan del Dr. Eggman. Cuando ellos llegaron allí, sin embargo, ellos se dieron cuenta que el Profesor Pickle había sido secuestrado por Eggman. El trío rastreó al Profesor en Mazuri donde lo liberaron de la base de Eggman y recuperaron los Manuscritos de Gaia. De regreso en Spagonia, Pickle explicó cómo Dark Gaia fue responsable de la destrucción del planeta y que ellos podrían restaurar el planeta y sellar a Dark Gaia al tomar las impotentes Chaos Emeralds en los Gaia Temples. Sonic y Chip poco después visitaron Mazuri donde Sonic salvó a los aldeanos de Eggman antes de que ellos persiguieran y expulsaran a Eggman. Ellos entonces encontraron el Gaia Temple local, que Chip descubrió que él podía activar, permitiendo que Sonic restaurara la Emerald y el continente de Mazuri. Cuando Amy fue capturada más tarde por personas poseídas por Dark Gaia, Chip sin saberlo las exorcizó cuando él tomó una foto. Aunque se fueron antes de que Amy pudiera ver a Sonic, ellos pronto se despejaron. thumb|200px|left|Chip recuperando sus recuerdos. Reanudando su misión, Chip y Sonic siguen viajando por el mundo, arreglando el planeta una pieza a la vez. Mientras tanto, Chip tuvo un gran tiempo viendo el mundo. Sin embargo, al restaurar el sexto continente, Chip fue absorbido por un mural dentro del templo donde él recuperó sus recuerdos. Volviendo con Sonic, Chip explicó su historia, la causa de su pérdida de memoria, y la razón por la que Sonic siguió siendo la misma persona como un Werehog. Él agradeció a Sonic por todo y trató de irse para restaurar el planeta solo, pero Sonic lo convenció de que le dejara ayudar. Viajando a Eggmanland y el último Gaia Temple, Chip llevó a Sonic al Templo donde comenzaron el proceso de restaurar el continente final. Mientras pensaban que su misión había terminado, fueron emboscados por Eggman y su Egg Dragoon y fueron golpeados en un agujero al núcleo del planeta donde Sonic derrotó al Egg Dragoon. Sin embargo, Dark Gaia luego emergió del núcleo, golpeando a Eggman, y atacó brevemente a Chip y Sonic antes de succionar su energía restante de Sonic. Con Sonic demasiado débil para escapar, Chip lo protegió y llamó a los Gaia Temples, convirtiéndolo en el Gaia Colossus. thumb|200px|Chip diciéndole adiós a Sonic. En su nueva forma, Chip y Sonic lucharon contra Dark Gaia. Sin embargo, Dark Gaia pronto alcanzó plena madurez, convirtiéndose en Perfect Dark Gaia, y comenzó a envolver el mundo en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, Chip y Super Sonic derrotaron a Perfect Dark Gaia y lo sellaron dentro del planeta. Con el continente descendiendo, Chip se despidió de un Sonic inconsciente y lo arrojó de vuelta a la superficie mientras él estaba siendo sellado dentro de la Tierra. Dejando su collar como un regalo para Sonic, Chip entró en contacto con Sonic telepáticamente, prometiéndole que nunca lo olvidaría y él estaría siempre con él como parte de la tierra que él pisa. Otras apariciones en Juegos Sonic Generations En la versión de consola/PC de Sonic Generations, Chip aparece durante los créditos en un clip de Sonic Unleashed, y una estatua desbloqueable en la Statue Room oculta. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games En la tercera entrega de la serie Mario & Sonic, Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, un disfraz de Chip se puede ganar jugando el juego durante cinco horas. Charmy Bee da el traje como un regalo y el disfraz se puede colocar en cualquier Mii para luego ser utilizado en cualquier evento en el juego. El traje da al Mii las estadísticas de un personaje de tipo Habilidad. Sonic Runners En Sonic Runners, Chip aparece como un Compañero S Raro. Él permite que el Sprint Final del jugador dure más. Durante el evento "Cumpleaños en Windy Hill", Chip vino a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sonic. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él, Yacker y algunos Chao fueran secuestrados por el Dr. Eggman cuando atacó la fiesta con sus zánganos Death Egg. Siempre positivo, Chip se aseguró de que alguien los salvaría. Por supuesto, el Team Sonic vino a su rescate. Personalidad Chip tiene una personalidad brillante; él es juguetón, alegre, despreocupado y de muy buen corazón, aunque también un poco torpe. Es ingenuo y muy curioso acerca del mundo, a menudo haciendo preguntas sencillas pero pesadas, y disfruta de las cosas más lentas de la vida. A pesar de que nunca es malo de intención, a veces se presenta como un poco molesto y contundente, señalando accidentalmente la fealdad de la forma Werehog de Sonic y a menudo levantarse en la cara de Sonic. Chip es increíblemente glotón y absolutamente adora la comida, especialmente el chocolate que él siempre guarda con él, y puede ser totalmente distraído por ello. Independientemente de su amor por la comida, Chip siempre ofrecerá una barra de chocolate a los que se reúna como un signo de amistad y tratará de ofrecer comida a la gente para ayudar con sus problemas. Del mismo modo, Chip odia el hambre, prefiriendo estar muerto en lugar de pasar hambre por períodos más largos de tiempo. Además, también está preocupado por el hambre de los demás, ya que él estaba preocupado sobre todo por el hecho de que el Profesor Pickle pudiera estar muriendo de hambre mientras era prisionero de Eggman. Cuando se enfrenta a un oponente, Chip actuará amenazador y aterrador, haciendo poses y ostentando sus puños mientras mantiene un serio comportamiento. Detrás de este frente sin embargo, es relativamente miedoso en tales encuentros y, por lo menos antes de recuperar sus recuerdos, él buscaría esconderse detrás de Sonic donde él reanudaría actuando amenazante. Además, como se ve en Sonic: Night of the Werehog, Chip está genuinamente aterrorizado de fantasmas y cosas espantosas, incluso desmayándose después de que Sonic le asuste con una linterna. Chip es muy obediente con su trabajo de proteger la Tierra de Dark Gaia, habiéndola seguido durante incontables edades. También cree que es su responsabilidad por sí sola y que nadie tiene que llegar a estar innecesariamente involucrado ya que él trató de irse por su cuenta para derrotar a Dark Gaia después de recuperar sus recuerdos, a pesar de que era reacio. Sin embargo, siguiendo la convicción de Sonic, Chip llegó a aceptar la ayuda de otros en su trabajo. Poderes y habilidades thumb|200px|Chip reuniendo sus energías para formar el [[Gaia Colossus.]] Contrariamente a su pequeño tamaño, Chip se encuentra entre los personajes más poderosos de la serie, poseer un nivel de potencia comparable o igual al de Dark Gaia. Mediante el uso de sus alas, Chip es capaz de alcanzar el vuelo en el aire. Mientras está en vuelo, puede moverse a velocidades lo suficientemente altas como para mantenerse al ritmo con Sonic. Como contrapeso a las habilidades de Dark Gaia, Chip puede traer la Tierra de vuelta después de que Dark Gaia la separa, aunque se desconoce si usa los Gaia Temples para este proceso o si es una habilidad propia. Siendo una encarnación viviente de la luz, Chip puede sacar el poder de la luz y del día y posee la fotokinesis energética, lo que le permite usar la luz para formar campos de fuerza altamente duraderos y amplificar sus propios ataques. Debido a ser una fuerza eterna, junto a la oscuridad, Chip es también inmortal y puede presumiblemente nunca ser destruido ya que su presencia es una parte natural del mundo. También se muestra que él tiene habilidades telepáticas, lo que le permite comunicarse con los demás telepáticamente. Chip comparte una fuerte conexión con los Gaia Temples, que le permite controlar su funcionamiento a voluntad y detectar sus ubicaciones. Mediante el uso de las Chaos Emeralds en conjunción con los Gaia Temples, Chip es capaz de levitar enteros los Gaia Temples y moverlos a través del aire tan rápido que parece que se están teletransportando. Gaia Colossus Aprovechando el poder de las Chaos Emeralds y fusionándose con los Gaia Temples. Chip se puede transformar en el Gaia Colossus. Además del tamaño masivamente aumentado, Chip obtiene inmensa fuerza física y durabilidad, es capaz de volar a alta velocidad y puede canalizar luz en golpes muy potentes. En otros medios Sonic World Adventure (manga) Chip es el personaje principal de Sonic World Adventure que está basado en Sonic Unleashed. Similar a Sonic Unleashed, Chip fue encontrado tendido en el suelo por Sonic cuando él cayó del espacio. Cuando se conocieron, Chip se asustó de su forma de Werehog y golpeó los ojos de Sonic, diciéndole que él sabía mal. Chip se dio cuenta de que Sonic era una "persona amable" y se sintió muy feliz cuando Sonic accedió a recuperar su memoria, promoviendo a Chip para hablar de cómo era culpa de Sonic que él perdió sus recuerdos y ahora él tenía que darle helado. A la hora del día que se detienen en Apotos, Chip se apresuró a buscar helado. Cuando él encontró un vendedor de helados y su tienda, Chip rabioso pidió helado, destruyendo accidentalmente la tienda en su afán. Cuando Sonic llegó allí, Chip pidió desesperadamente un helado, hasta que Sonic le prometió al lloroso vendedor de helados que arreglaría su tienda más tarde. Sonic y Chip salieron a buscar materiales para las reparaciones, pero mientras Chip estaba feliz de ayudar, siguió encontrando comida en lugar de material de construcción, lo que obligó a Sonic a regañarle repetidamente y eventualmente patearlo en la cabeza. Después de que Sonic destruyó algunos Egg Fighters, Chip le dio a Sonic la idea de usar la chatarra para arreglar la tienda. Una vez que Sonic había reconstruido y mejorado la tienda con partes de robot, Chip quería ser el primer cliente, pero cuando llegó allí, el Egg Fighter (que era la tienda) comenzó a disparar con helado. Archie Comics thumb|200px|Chip, de [[Archie Sonic Universe Issue 65|''Sonic Universe'' #65.]] En la serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics, al igual que en los juegos, Chip es un antiguo espíritu destinado ayudar al mundo cada vez que se rompe cada diez mil años. Después de la ocurrencia de la Shattered World Crisis, Chip volvió a despertarse, pero debido a que el planeta se había desmoronado, él obtuvo amnesia. Él fue descubierto poco después por Knuckles y los Chaotix y traído a los Freedom Fighters quienes le ayudaron a restaurar el planeta mientras le mostraban las maravillas del mundo. Relaciones Sonic the Hedgehog El amigo más cercano y querido de Chip es Sonic the Hedgehog. Cuando Chip vio por primera vez a Sonic, al principio se asustó de él debido a verlo en su forma Werehog, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él era un buen tipo. Cuando Sonic le dijo a Chip que le ayudaría a recuperar sus recuerdos, Chip rápidamente tomó un gusto por Sonic y le dio las gracias de todo corazón. Además, Chip percibió subconscientemente la bondad innata en Sonic y quiso que él lo ayudara. Después de eso, Chip pasa todo su tiempo por el lado de Sonic donde él construye una gran amistad con él. Chip también disfrutó de participar en una competencia amistosa con Sonic, como cuando pelearon por el último bollo de carne en Chun-nan. Sin embargo, Chip a veces resultó ser una molestia para Sonic debido a su ingenuidad brusca y molestarlo en momentos inconvenientes, aunque nunca tuvo ninguna intención mala. Además, cuando accidentalmente él puso a Sonic deprimido por su forma Werehog, Chip intentó animarlo. Después de recuperar sus recuerdos, Chip estaba profundamente agradecido a Sonic por todo lo que había hecho por él. Sin embargo, no quería que Sonic se involucrara innecesariamente con su conflicto con Dark Gaia y como tal trató de salir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Sonic le convenció de que lo ayudara de todos modos, por lo que Chip le agradeció. Durante su batalla con Dark Gaia, Chip priorizó el bienestar de Sonic cada vez que era débil, como cuando se debilitó por el drenaje de energía de Dark Gaia o cuando cayó inconsciente al derrotar a Perfect Dark Gaia. Cuando el último continente bajó y tuvieron que partir, Chip sólo deseaba que Sonic siguiera viviendo y le dio un sincero adiós antes de enviarlo de vuelta a la superficie. Allí, Chip se puso en contacto con Sonic telepáticamente, diciéndole que nunca lo olvidaría y que siempre estaría con él. Amigos * Sonic the Hedgehog (Mejor Amigo) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Professor Pickle * Amy Rose * Asistente del Profesor Pickle Enemigos * Dr. Eggman * Dark Gaia * Wu ("Sonic: Night of the Werehog") * Su ("Sonic: Night of the Werehog") Frases * "¿Quieres chocolate?"—Chip ofreciéndole a alguien chocolate. * "¡No me comas! ¡Tengo mal sabor!"—Chip al ver por primera vez a Sonic the Werehog. * "¡Oh, estoy bien! ¡Gracias por preguntar, Sr. Monstruo!"—Chip después de que Sonic le preguntó si él estaba bien. * "¡Sí! ¡Chip! ¡Me encanta! ¡Yum!"—Chip cuando Sonic le pregunta si le gusta el nombre "Chip". * "Sonic. Ahora lo recuerdo. Todo."—Chip le dice a Sonic que se ha recuperado de su pérdida de memoria. * "Nunca te olvidaré, estaré aquí contigo siempre. Como una parte de la tierra que pisas"—Chip prometiéndole a Sonic que siempre estará con él Curiosidades thumb|100px|El Chehaya Charm. * Un Souvenir, formado como Chip, llamado el "Chehaya Charm" se puede comprar de la Flying Fish Beach Shop en Adabat en la versión de Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 de Sonic Unleashed. La descripción de este objeto insinúa la verdadera identidad de Chip como Light Gaia. * Chip fue visto por primera vez en la adaptación japonesa de manga de Sonic Unleashed. * A través de Sonic Unleashed, Chip utiliza la misma cámara que Su y Wu usaron en Sonic: Night of the Werehog. * Chip es uno de los dos personajes más antiguos de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog, el otro siendo Dark Gaia. * Sonic nombrando a Chip después del helado que comía es similar en naturaleza a cómo Sonic le dio a Emerl su nombre. * En el manga que se basa en Sonic Unleashed, Chip habla en tercera persona, diciendo cosas como "¡Chip quiere helado!" en lugar de "¡Quiero helado!" como en el videojuego, él hablaría en tercera persona y a menudo se refería a sí mismo como "Chip" en lugar de "Yo" o "Mío". Esto también es evidente en la versión japonesa del juego, aunque esto es después de que Sonic le da a Chip su apodo. * En Speed Highway Acto 2 en Sonic Generations, el nombre de Chip puede verse en una señal. * El icono de la Tarjeta de Memoria de PlayStation 2 para Sonic Unleashed es Chip. * Chip está entre los pocos personajes de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog que van descalzos. Galería Para más imágenes, véase Chip/Galería. Arte Conceptual 090215 chip.jpg|Los primeros diseños de Chip mostrándolo siendo un hada, un fantasma o un pájaro. Unleashed Blog Concept 1.jpg|Más diseños de Chip. El diseño final se convirtió en una criatura parecida a un perro con alas. ChipOriginalDraft from SonicU.png Gimmickconcepts.jpg Artwork Chip (2011).png|''Sonic Unleashed. Chip 2fq2.png|Sonic: Night of the Werehog. Chip 3.png|Sonic Channel. Chara chip.gif|Sonic Channel. Wallpaper 049 chip 01 pc.png|Sonic Channel. Sonic Channel - Sonic the Werehog & Chip 2013.png|Sonic Channel. Chip Sonic Runners.png|Sonic Runners. Chipstatue.png|Sonic Generations''. Screenshots Sonic-unleashedsdw-20081120013159376.jpg Chuwqas.png Tumblr lv3e69LWKL1qdtw9eo1 500-1-.png Chip2.jpg Chipchocolate.jpg Sonic-unleashed-20081120013159376.jpg Sonic and Chip - Chun-nan.png STATUEROOMCHIP.png SonicUnleashedMangaChip.jpeg Plantillas en:Chip Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic Unleashed